


Batman investiga el caso del criminal conocido como kira

by asagrim



Category: Batman (Comics), Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim
Summary: En un mundo donde batman y los shinigamis existen batman investiga acerca del virtualmente imposible caso de kira





	1. un nuevo mundo

**Author's Note:**

> L es basicamente batman, asi que pense que seria divertido vero como batman afrontaria este dificil caso.

Todo comenzó con una señal de mal agüero. Cada vez que el asilo arkham se silenciaba solo podía significar que el guason estaba fuera o que acababa de escapar. Cuando los guardias de seguridad fueron a comprobar la habitación del guason, siguiendo el protocolo, se sorprendieron de ver al joker aun dentro de su celda. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Los guardias no eran cobardes, habían servido en los marines y habían visto cosas que les quitaba el sueño de vez en cuando, pero no eran tan estúpidos como para entrar a su habitación sin refuerzos.  
\- ¿Pudin? Me estas asustando  
Harley Quinn se veía hermosa sin su maquillaje y su traje, incluso si uno ignoraba su mirada loca ella podía pasar por cualquier chica de suburbios, pero curiosamente su intensa mirada fue sustituida por una mirada de genuina preocupación.  
\- ¿El payaso finalmente murió? - la celda de dos caras estaba al lado de la de Harley. Con forme se corría el rumor también lo hacían los vítores de los presos  
\- Mierda creo que si  
\- Yuju  
\- Siiii  
\- Whooooohhh  
\- Yeah baby  
Los demás pacientes que se despertaron a mitad de la noche al escuchar las noticias no pudieron ocultar su alivio. Todos conocían al joker incluso algunos habían trabajado con y para el pero todos le temían, y no pudieron sentir otra cosa que un gran alivio ante la perspectiva de no tener que lidiar con el payaso psicópata otra vez  
\- Ughh… ayuda¡¡¡  
Los festejos cesaron ante la estruendosa llamada de auxilio de killer croc, uno tras otro, los pacientes del asilo arkham fueron cayendo, algunos pudieron susurrar palabras de ayuda otros como hiedra venenosa se abrían su camisa e intentando así poder respirar.  
Los guardias y todo el personal evacuaron el edificio temiendo que lo sucedido fue obra de algun arma química. Dejando el asilo vacío, donde solo se escuchaba los ecos de los sollozos de Harley Quinn.

En la hora más oscura de la noche un equipo de forenses equipados con trajes de manejo de materiales peligrosos determinó que no existía ninguna sustancia que haya podido producir las muertes. Poco después abrieron paso para la policía de gotham hiciera su trabajo.  
\- Este lugar siempre me da escalofríos- el detective bullock solía fumar cuando una escena del crimen le ponía la piel de gallina. Cosa que no hizo en este caso.  
\- Es un lugar deprimente. Hay demasiados fantasmas  
De la nada Batman apareció de entre las sombras  
\- ¿Cual es la situación aquí comisionado Gordon?  
\- 32 muertos. Sin rastro de veneno, toxinas ni radiación. Solo los… “pacientes” fueron afectados por lo que sea que los haya matado. El personal asegura que algunos de los muertos demostraron síntomas de un ataque al corazón. Aun no lo hemos confirmado  
\- Mmmm…  
\- De entre los afectados solo hay una sobreviviente  
\- ¿Quien?  
\- Harley Quinn  
\- Eso es interesante.  
Batman reviso la escena del crimen, recogió muestras de las celdas, saco copias de las cámaras de seguridad y visito la celda del joker. Aun se encontraba boca abajo, cuando Batman lo volteo para examinarlo descubrió que empezaba a presentar rigor mortis, además de su rictus característico parecía tallado en piedra. Tenia demasiado que pensar así que salió del lugar sin despedirse de jim Gordon. Tendría que interrogar a Harley, pero después, una vez que se haya calmado.

En la baticueva a través de docenas de monitores analizaba toda la información disponible del caso de arkham. A pesar de no tener realmente ninguna prueba Batman se negaba a siquiera considerar que lo ocurrido no fuera si no un caso de asesinato  
\- Amo bruce. Tiene visitas.  
\- Estoy ocupado Alfred.  
\- Es por eso que vinimos  
La batifamilia estaba reunida. Dick, Jasón, tim, Damián y Barbara estaban uniformados, pero sin mascaras  
\- Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió en arkham- Dick parecía preocupado al ver a Batman  
\- ¿Saben algo nuevo?  
\- Si y no  
\- Explícate  
\- Estaba en bludhaven a punto de capturar a black mask pero antes de ponerle las manos encima sufrió de un ataque al corazón… intente revivirlo pero era demasiado tarde.  
\- Esta sucediendo en todo el mundo, incluso mientras hablamos… los peores criminales que existen están cayendo uno por uno. – jason no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando dijo eso  
\- No solo los criminales comunes. Dictadores, presidentes, incluso estrellas de cine – barbara parecía mas afectada que el resto de los presentes  
Por un momento la cueva se mantuvo en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el eco del goteo del agua de las estalactitas al golpear con el suelo.  
\- Váyanse a sus casas. Duerman un poco. Los llamare cuando los necesite.  
\- ¿Es todo?  
\- Si  
\- Bruce no si te estas dando cuenta poro la gente está muriendo  
\- YA LO SE  
\- …  
\- Pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada. Todas las muertes son iguales. Pero simplemente no hay pistas. Hay algunos caminos que se pueden tomar, pero son muy peligrosos. Lo siento, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que aparezca por lo menos una pista del crimen. Hasta entonces solo estaremos peleando contra molinos de viento.  
Nadie podía contra argumentar eso. De hecho, habían venido a Batman porque precisamente no sabían que hacer. Uno a uno se fue hasta que solo se quedaron bruce y Damián.  
\- Vete a dormir. Tienes clases dentro de unas horas.  
\- De acuerdo padre.  
Por un segundo bruce pensó que Damián se iba a rehusar a dejar a su padre solo en esa tarea. Le sorprendió un poco el que haya obedecido tan pronto.


	2. El mundo despierta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo reconoce la existencia de kira y la JLA toma cartas en el asunto.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el mundo empezó a notar las innaturales muertes de los peores criminales del mundo. En todos los medios de noticias se reportaban muertes sospechosas o una epidemia de ataques del corazón, todos los medios parecían evadir darle el crédito a una sola persona. Pero en el internet la gente empezó a documentar las hazañas del gran dios asesino Kira. En YouTube los videos más populares eran de presos sufriendo un ataque al corazón, en Facebook se crearon grupos donde se compartían información de personas que el dios Kira debía de purificar. En Reddit se crearon multiples comunidades que seguían de cerca las actividades de Kira; tales como r/globalKira donde se reportaba los países donde más presencia tenía Kira, r/Kiracount donde se registraba los asesinatos de Kira,  
Batman dormía en su sala de control donde tenía todo lo referente al caso “Kira” como lo llamaba la televisión. En los 8 monitores desplegaban información diferente que se recolectaba en tiempo real, en el piso y la sala de control estaban desperdigados montones de papeles con información que Batman creía que debía de poder revisar en cualquier momento.  
\- Amo Bruce. Le traje el desayuno  
\- ¿Emh?- Bruce había mojado con baba unos reportes de forenses que había estado leyendo al caer la noche.- no tengo hambre Alfred  
\- Si me disculpa el atrevimiento. Amo Bruce, pero incluso Demian no se comporta como un niño pequeño  
\- ¿A qué te refieres Alfred?  
\- En los últimos seis días no se a duchado, no se ha quitado el disfraz y se ha saltado varias comidas. Si lo dejo solo moriría como un niño sin la tutela de un adulto.  
\- He estado muy ocupado, el caso… es muy… complicado  
\- Coma un poco mientras me cuenta lo que ha descubierto, seré el oído con el que le rebotara sus ideas. ¿El “perpetrador” de estos homicidios es muy complicado?  
\- Los criminales no son complicados. Sólo tienes que averiguar lo que están buscando. – decía entre mordiscos  
\- ¿Qué cree que busca este individuo?  
\- Cualquier persona normal se adjudicaría la proeza de asesinar a los peores seres humanos, pero el ignoto no lo ha hecho lo que me hace pensar que existen dos posibilidades. Uno, el sujeto planea seguir matando por tiempo indefinido. Y dos, planea convertirse en una figura divina  
\- ¿Como dice?  
\- "Mata a un hombre, y serás un asesino. Mata a millones de hombres y serás un vencedor. Mátalos a todos y serás un dios."  
\- Oohh… Jean Rostand. Me parece  
Bruce se sentía mucho mejor, el compartir una comida y hablar con un ser humano parecía se terapéutico. Dio un vistazo a sus apuntes cuando de repente tuvo una epifanía.  
\- Llama a los chicos Alfred. Creo que he descubierto algo

La batifamilia se reunió tan pronto como pudieron. Esta vez no iban uniformados, llevaban ropa de civil, ya que, el crimen había bajado hasta cifras récord en ciudad gótica, Blüdhaven y en las ciudades más importantes del mundo.  
\- Gracias por venir hasta aquí tan rápido. Quería que escucharan mis descubrimientos y me ayudaran a resolver este caso.  
\- ¿Estás bien Bruce? Te ves como la mierda  
\- He estado mejor, gracias por preguntar Jasón   
\- ¿Qué has descubierto?  
\- Kira es un adolescente, vive en Japón y es probablemente japones. Trabaja solo y es conducido por una infantil noción del bien y el mal. Aspira en convertirse en una figura divina. Puede asesinar conociendo solamente el rostro y nombre de una persona  
\- Padre. Creo que estas equivocado. – Demian era el único que llevaba puesto su uniforme.   
Aunque el crimen en ciudad gótica había bajado para la frustración de Robin, esto no quería decir que no tuviese trabajo que hacer. En los últimos seis días no había capturado a ningún criminal, pero evito que un hombre se lanzara de un edificio, evito el robo a una mujer, ayudo a un niño perdido a encontrar a sus padres (aun así, notifico a servicios infantiles este descuido) y llevo a un hombre apuñalado a urgencias. Por lo general Damián no se molestaría con estas pequeñeces, pero por una extraña razón se sintió ufano al contárselo a Alfred y ser felicitado por él.  
\- He realizado mi propia investigación y el ignoto parece que puede matar con solo conocer el rostro de la persona. De otro modo no habría podido mandar al infierno al joker… donde merece estar  
\- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero Kira no parece tocar a los presos secretos de los gobiernos, incluso a los criminales comunes cuyos nombres son reportados mal parecen estar a salvo. En cuanto al joker… a pesar de no conocer el nombre con el que nació, el joker había adoptado completamente el seudónimo como su nombre real.  
Mientras tanto, en la atalaya los miembros de la liga de la justicia se reunieron para discutir cómo enfrentar esta desconocida nueva amenaza, en la mesa redonda los miembros de más alto nivel. Superman, la mujer maravilla, cyborg, flash, hal jordan, guy gadner y shazam se encontraban presentes, el único miembro faltante era Batman.  
\- En la última semana se han reportado casi 500 muertes confirmadas de criminales. – diana era una guerrera, había matado a muchos más hombres y mujeres en su vida, pero siempre fue en el campo de batalla, esto no era más que un simple asesinato.  
\- Los análisis forenses dicen que las víctimas murieron de un ataque al corazón, no se encontró toxinas, virus, bacterias, hongos ni… magia- para cyborg la magia era problemática ya que no podía ser analizada, pero si detectada  
\- No ha habido comunicados públicos de alguien que se acredite los sucesos. A pesar de que el esto pudiese ser visto como algo heroico. – flash había revisado algunas víctimas el mismo y no pudo sentir empatía por el saco de basura que había sido el cuerpo.  
Discutieron acerca de los detallen circundantes y los sospechosos más probables, entre ellos estaban john constantine, mr mxyzptlk, Raven, Lex Luthor y… Batman  
\- Vamos amigos, Batman podrá ser… un completo cabron de vez en cuando, pero no es la clase de hombre que haría esta clase de cosas. – argumento flash  
\- El hombre ha sido guiado por una infantil noción de justicia desde que tenía 8 años. Amo a el hombre, pero no es la persona más cuerda del planeta. – Superman no podía dejar de ver el patrón de comportamiento entre Batman y la persona que había matado a los peores terrorista, villanos y dictadores del mundo  
Una llamada interrumpió el debate que se estaba calentando.  
\- Superman tenemos una emergencia…Zatanna ha muerto  
\- ¿Que? Dijeron los presentes al unísono  
\- Un ataque al corazón y eso no es todo…  
No termino la frase cuando la cara de hall Jordan golpeo contra el vidrio de la mesa su uniforme se desvanecio y su anillo salió de su dedo. Una voz robótica salió del anillo “lantern 2814-1 fallecido, buscando nuevo candidato”  
\- Haaaaallll  
Lo mismo se repitió con guy   
“lantern 2814-3 fallecido, buscando nuevo candidato”  
Victor Stone sintió antes que su parte cibernética como su cuerpo sufría de un ataque al corazón, por suerte se encontraba en frente de una computadora, se le ocurrió una idea alocada con la que podía salvar al menos una parte de su ser.  
En todo el mundo super héroes con identidades publicas fueron muriendo de un ataque al corazón. En la atalaya solo quedaron vivos Superman, flash y Shazam.


End file.
